


Pretty little lies

by v1angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1angel/pseuds/v1angel
Summary: I have no fucking idea how to work Aot but blah  blah blah Ymir and Historia are secretly hooking up and it takes a turn for the worse and I promise this isn’t that bad of a fic
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Christa sat on the bleachers looking down on her phone.

1 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘠

Christa got up when she saw Hitch approaching her,  
"Hey were you going? the games about to start" Hitch asked her  
"I'm just going to the locker room I uh left my KEYS! In there, I'll be quick" Christa said as she hurried to the locker room.  
She was outside when she felt someone grab her arm pulling her into the locker room.  
"God dammit you scared me" Christa mumbled kissing Ymir roughly.  
"Be quiet Someones gonna hear us" Ymir said getting on her knees pulling down Christas skirt.  
Ymir slowly started licking the petite blonde girls clit.  
"Come on you can do better than that" Christa said moaning softly and pulling on Ymir's hair.  
Ymir quickly started applying more pressure with her tongue,feeling herself deep inside Christa.  
"Ymir.." the blonde moaned digging her nails deep into her skin.  
"Shh.." Ymir whispered to the blonde sticking her thumb into Christas mouth as she wrapped around it perfectly.  
"Fuck" Christa moaned coming all over Ymir's tongue.  
Ymir quickly got up pulling Christas skirt up and kissing Christa roughly.  
"I'll see you later" Christa said breaking the kiss and quickly leaving.  
Christa quickly went back to the football field were the rest of the cheer team was waiting for her.  
"Hey what took so long?" Hitch asked Christa  
"They weren't in the locker room so I had to go by lost and found" Christa said nervously as Hitch nodded.  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦.....


	2. Chapter 2

After another Successful football game for Shiganshina High Christa was hanging out with Hitch on the bleachers when Reiner came up to her.  
"Hey Christa!" Reiner said leaning on the bleacher   
"Hey" Christa said laughing slightly and adjusting her top pulling it down slightly.  
"We still on for tomorrow night?" He asked with a small smirk   
"Yeah sure" Christa said smiling as he walked away.  
"So Reiner?" Hitch asked laughing slightly while she turned to face Christa.  
"We're just going on a date it's nothing really" Christa said laughing   
"Well I'm gonna go I'll see you later K?" Hitch asked getting up  
"Mk I'll see you later byeee" Christa said smiling before heading under the bleachers sitting next to Ymir.  
"Dating Reiner now?" Ymir asked scoffing   
"What do you care" Christa said rolling her eyes.  
"I don't even know who I am or what I want anymore" Christa mumbled   
"Your Christa" Ymir said laughing slightly   
"Christa isn't even my real name, nothing about "Christa" is me" She said sighing   
"Well what's your real name" Ymir asked with a smilie   
"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Christa said laughing   
"I can't even be me anymore with out worrying about every single thing I do" Christa said sighing   
"I know "Christa" might hate me but I'm here" Ymir said as Christa laid her head on Ymir's shoulder   
"You know your the only person I ever talk about this shit too?" Christa asked  
"Yeah I hate you but your also the only person I even consider some what of a...friend" Christa said  
"I hate this fucking town" Christa said laying her head on Ymir's lap   
"If I could I'd burn it to the ground" Ymir said laughing  
"I'm gonna go my dads gonna lose his shit if I'm not home soon" Christa said laughing and sitting up and kissing Ymir.  
"I'll see you later" Ymir said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

—The next Day—  
Christa was walking down the hall when she felt someone pull her into an empty classroom.  
"Ymir..." She said as Ymir kissed her neck softly  
"What's up?" Ymir asked sliding her hand into Christas shirt   
"I don't want too....something happened Im sorry" Christa said pulling away as Ymir sighed   
"It's ok do you wanna talk about it?" She asked Christa   
"After school...our usual spot" Christa sniffled as Ymir caressed her face.  
"I'll see you..." Ymir said as the two left and went their separate ways.  
A couple hours later the two met under the bleacher like they had been for the past couple months.  
It all started at a party were they ended up playing seven minutes in heaven Christa told her friends nothing has happened but really she had had the best sex of her entire life with Ymir since then they'd grown closer they'd hook up occasionally and grew closer as time went by and slowly started becoming friends in secret that was, so Ymir and Christa almost always met after school under the bleachers to talk about anything.  
"So what happened?" Ymir asked Christa   
"Reiner has a girlfriend, he was just gonna use me for sex and that isn't even the worse part apparently everyone knew and now I'm being pitied which makes me feel even worse..." Christa said in an angry tone.  
"I liked the idea that someone could like me for me...not for my body not for my popularity for the real me I knew it was to good to be true" Christa said sighing   
"Fuck him, fuck everyone you don't need anyone you need to realize how amazing you actually are everyones just too full of shit to see it" Ymir said sighing   
"I dunno...my parents are out of town so I think I'm just gonna mope about my life at home all weekend" Christa mumbled   
"Do you wanna come stay with me for the weekend? Better than being alone" Ymir said sighing   
"Ymir I-"   
"I'm asking you as a friend, if you don't want to it's fine but I thought it could make you feel better" Ymir said letting out a small sigh   
"Sure..." Christa said looking down   
"Don't make it weird" Ymir said laughing   
"I wasn't going too" Christa said laughing slightly   
"I know what your thinking, I'm just trying to confort you" Ymir said smiling and looking down  
After a little more talking the two of them went back to Ymir's house after stopping at Christas.  
"My parents travel a lot for work so I would've been alone all weekend too" Ymir said sighing   
"Are you sure this was for me?" Christa said laughing slightly   
"Your the one who was gonna be depressed all weekend not me" Ymir said laughing and taking Christa up to her room  
—A few hours later—  
"Thank you for this..." Christa said as the two were in bed  
"It's nothing really, goodnight Christa" Ymir said smiling softly   
Christa tried her hardest but she could go to sleep,she was too busy thinking about everything going on she didn't realize it but she soon starting crying softly.  
Ymir was half asleep when she heard Christas small whimpers and turned to wrap an arm around her.  
"Don't make it weird..." Ymir mumbled in a sleepy voice wrapping her arm around Christas waist.  
Christa blushed letting out a sigh of relief that Ymir couldn't see that she had turned a bright shade of pink, Christa slowly snuggled up to Ymir hugging her softly as she fell asleep in her arms.  
𝘐𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 ?


End file.
